The sister
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Charlie's dead and his and Alans little sister meets Walden.
1. Chapter 1

another quick idea that just came to me randomly.

I own nothing apart from Penny my OC

I breathed in relief at finaly getting home. Charlie's funeral was horrible and now me mum, Alan along with Judith, Herb and Jake were all about to discuss the outcomes of Charlies will. After Berta had handed out some coffee to everybody reluctently I stood behind Alan as the house had been left to Jake and him. You see Charlie was my older brother nd so was Alan. Where as they were in their 40's I was 24, the moment I had turned 18 Charlie offered to take me from mums and let me live with him in his gym being the next largest room other then the masters suite. It was converted into my bedroom a few days later while I slept into one of the guest rooms. Twos years after I moved in Alan had divorced Judith and had Jake here on weekends, so now there was no guest rooms. Now five years later my older brother had died and Alan can't afford the house. I could help toward's it as I was a chef but I would need help towards the bills that Alan couldn't afford and despite mum being able to afford it she wasn't willing to pay Alans share.  
We finally agreed to sell the house, I would pay Berta to keep it clean and start looking for a new place as Alan was still trying to weasel a way to stay in the house he now called home. Two days had passed and after about 12 viewers, nobody was willing to buy the house. I was reading in the lounge while Alan got the doorbell which had rung and him being the "housewife" that he is. It turned out it Was the urn with Charlie. After the sarcastically rude delivery man had his clipboard signed he slumped back to his van. Alan and me shared a sad glance.  
"Well like always. My talking, Penny reading and you in a bottle...so now the question is, where to put you?" Alan said looking to me as I hid a smile at his antics.  
"How about sprinkle him across the beach?" Alan asked me as he continued,"It's simple and dignified" I smirked.  
"And pretty oiled girls will be laying on him all day!" I snickered as he smiled a little.  
"Much like his life" Alan snarked jokingly. I nodded and put my book on the end table as I started to get up, however my attempt was futile as Alan shrieked and tossed the open urn into the air and Charlie was floating around the room, some landing on me as I shook him off creeped out letting a "eek" out as I leapt from my chair and spun to see what scared Alan. A wet tall man was dripping on the deck almost plastered to the glass doors.  
Blinking I watched him as he watched me his gaze flickering to me and then Alan then falling to Berta as she entered the room and stated bluntly that she wasn't cleaning Charlie up and promptly left as I handed her $70 for the day as she smiled seeing I added and extra 20 to what Charlie paid her. Thanking me she walked out to go home.  
Alan in the meanwhile had rushed to help the dripping man. After running of to grab a towel I ran in as the man asked for a phone. I handed him the towel as he thanked me and patted himself down to dry of while Alan cleaned Charlie up.  
I soon understood the problem with the guy Alan had told me was called Walden, his wife had left him and he was suicidel.  
"look Ive been where you are, heartbroken, alone broke-" Alan started trying to get Walden to cheer up and rethink his previous plans after being told by his ex that they were done and asking for a wetsuit to got for a perminant swim.  
"Im not broke Im worth like 70 billion dollars, but I would give it all up for Bridget to give me another try" Walden interupted and Alan being the annoying money hungry biggot he is had started trying to befriend him making me roll my eyes and zone out while I observed Walden. He was around 6 ft and lanky, he had chestnut toned hair which fell to his shoulders and a beard about an inch thick. Nice rounded eyes an amazing sage green flickered with gold flecks, a straight nose and full lips making him attractive. I was yanked from my observation as he started stripping making me gawk and flush red as I covered my eyes as Walden hugged Alan who went and put his wet clothes in the dryer.  
"Oh I'm sorry, you can look I have a towel on" He stated awkwardly when he remembered I was in the room.  
Uncovering my eyes I smiled at him still tinged red, "It's ok. Im Penny by the way." I would have held my hand out but he was awkwardly trying to hold his towel around his god like hips.  
"Walden, so are you with Alan?"  
"NO! Nonono! He's my brother, I lived her with my older brother Charlie before Alan got divorced." I said shaking my head erraticly as he smiled at my entusiasm.  
"Sorry, Where are you going to go now?" He asked.  
"Well I just thought of getting a apartment in the city but I think since Alan is a living sponge I may have a leech living with me meaning I need a house instead" I chuckled as he smiled and thanked me as I handed him a large blanket from the back of the sofa as he was still fighting the blanket falling down. He sat down on the sofa and I sat next to him a little way away as he tried drying his hair a bit more.  
"You know, I had my heart broken before." I said gently getting his attention, he looked like a sad wet puppy.  
"What happened?" He asked quietly.  
"I was 19 and had been living here about 7 months and met this guy at the red lobster down the road he was a waiter, I was interning down there for a chef's position and to get a degree. He asked me out and we went out for about a year and when my brother Alan moved in with Jake he came over and was being all nice but when he left Jake told me he was flirting with women on the beach when we were swimming in the ocean. I was hestant to believe him but I went to his house and found him sleeping with one of the other waitresses at the restrant and that was that but he was my first kiss and my first love. But Charlie was the one who told me that he wasn't god for me, that this will make me better because I will always have the good memorys and the bad to make sure it never happens again. Charlie told me that fate had better plans for me and that I deserved a amazing future because Im a amazing person."  
He smiled and I could see he understood that if it hadn't worked it was for a reason and she wasn't right for him.  
"Thankyou and he was right, you are too good for him you deserve to be treated with respect and a true gentleman" He said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing other then my OC Penny.

Penny POV

I rolled my eyes in amusement as Alan suggested that they go drinking before starting towards my bedroom.

"Wait! Uh Penny do you want to come with us?" Walden asked while shrugging the towel from around his waist afterr putting on his boxers and jeans underneath.

"Uh...I would but-" I didn't have a reason not to go, but I felt bad knowing that Alan was only taking him out knowing he was ritch. My mind changed abruptly, I wouldn't let Alan pester and manipulate Walden after such a huge life altering heartbreak.

"Ok, I don't drink but I have a feeling you two will need a driver." I said giving Alan a pointed look saying that I won't allow him to take money from the suicidal man.

Alan simply looked around avoiding my piercing gaze, me and Alan never really saw eye to eye but he was family and my brother, but me and Charlie were a lot closer and our relationship more meaningful.

The main reason me and Alan got on was because of Jake and where as Charlie avoided visiting Judith and Alan when they were married and Jake as a child, I loved going round and playing with Jake, talking with Judith - we both knew Alan was anal, OCD, cheap and generally overbearing and that it meant there was a lot for her to handle along with a small boy.

Me and Judith still got on and spoke on the odd occasions never having a real problem with one another - though I never slept with her sister. During her wedding.

Walden smiled gratefully not overly sure that Alan was a good person to speak heart to heart with.

We all headed out, I lead the way to my 4X4 midnight blue lexus. Walden sat in the passenger seat next to me while Alan was reduced to the middle of the backseat. I drove us to Pavlov's, the bar Charlie 'hunted' at and found the latest notches in his bedposts.

Alan led the way inside while I locked the car before trailing behind Walden, though he motioned me to go first threw the door like a gentleman making me smile and put me in the middle.

When we reached the bar it sat Alan, Walden then me. Leanne quickly tended to us seeing the hot tall man between me and Alan.

"Hey never seen you here before handsome! What can I get you?" She murmered sultry and seductive which he appeared oblivious to.

"Um, ginger beer" Walden said after a moment of thought but Alan made sure to change that choice for him.

"Really? Fresh of the suicide train and you order a ginger beer?" He said lightly incredilous before turning to the blonde bartender.

"He'll have a-" I cut him off with a glare, before I continued.

"A ginger beer." I made sure Alan wouldn't control Waldens choice, if he he wanted a ginger beer he could have a damn ginger beer!

Walden smiled to me gently as Alan and Leanne glared at me.

Sighing Alan placed his order of a shirley temple making me roll my eyes at his girly choice of drink.

"And I'll just have a coke please Leanne." I said sickly sweet knowing Leanne hated me.

"Ah, how you doing 'Penpen!' You know I can always slip a little thallium in there for you?" She asked in a snide voice with a overly fake happy start.

I snarled at the nickname Charlie called me when he was drunk and I was a child.

"No thanks but I'm sure you can always use some to get rid of those rats that clot the basement!" I Grinned back.

Glaring at me she stormed away making the drinks as she went. She never liked me, before I got the job at the red lobster I worked cash in hand here to give Charlie but she got irritated that most men would instead flirt with me instead of her when behind the bar. I found it disgusting but she was jealous as I got tips instead of her without showing cleavage unlike her.

Walden just looked clueless as Alan rolled his eyes in dramatics.

"Anywho, why do you want to kill yourself when your worth 70 billion dollars?" Alan asked nonchalontly as we recieved our drinks and I got a extra glare thrown in for free!

"Look, money doesn't buy happiness Alan" Walden said trying to get his point across.

"I wouldn't know I never had either." Alan said with a longful smile.

Frowning I leaned forwards to look at Alan. " Alan you won the jackpot in Vegas and married Kandi! You had both then." I said trying to make him know that he had more then he thought at one point or another.

Alan simply brushed the comment aside with a dramatic flail of his hands.

"Nevermind that." he said taking a bit of his drink.

And so the both of them started drinking a little until it reached breaking point where Walden wanted to question Bridget - his wife who... ex-wife?

And now I am driving us all to his old house, and let me say this. WOW! It was a large house with eletric fences boardering the house and blocking our way.

When Walden and Alan got out and pressed the video feed to ask entrance I waited in the car. Only for the idiotic pair to begin climbing up the fence.

Jumping out I yelled out 'what are you doing?' but got no awnser as a moment later the pair jolted and almost danced to the beat of being electrocuted. Groin first.

I grimaced and tried to yank them down, though gave up as I kept getting shots of whoever I touched. A few seconds passed and I retreated when Alan lost control of his bladder and the fences stopped attacking the pair allowing them to both collapse from the gate. Alan fell the other side while Walden slumped to my side of the fence as a agitated Bridget appeared on the screen.

She was pretty, a redhead with a thin face, large brown eyes and thin serpantine lips mixed with a pointed nose and whiny voice.

"Damn it Walden! Who are you?" The woman sniped to me when I tried pulling Walden to his feet.

"Alan's sister, I live in the house where Walden knocked on the door after trying to kill himself." I snapped back annoyed at the fact she wanted to know more about me then the fact her ex 'love of her life' was deeply hurt and suicidle.

Hmphing she snottily said we could come in before the screen flickered of.

Rolling my eyes I pulled Walden into my car as he struggle to stand and was still jolting a little every few seconds. I drove forward passed the open gates as they hit Alan making me snicker before kicking him lightly and helping him into the backseat making sure he sat on the towel placed there when I picked Jake up from soccer and he had muddy shoes.

When we pulled up to the house the thin redhead was stood agitatedly by the front door as we got out and followed her wordlessly.  



	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing other then my OC Penny.

Penny POV

After Bridget had gathered a towel and placed it on her expensive white leather sofa Alan sat down on it while I looked around the room, it fit Walden perfectly. It had a childish flare everywhere in the form of amusement park games, a gumball machine and general childish models and posters around the room.

"What are you doing here Walden? It's over." Bridget almost growled.

"But why? I love you, we have been together for years! Why?" He whined back with a naivety about him like a child.

I could see the intelligence around him, but he never needed to grow up and in doing so he has managed to retain his childlike innocence so rare these days.

"I'm tired Walden. I am tired of taking care of a child, you will never grow up. I need to be in a relationship where I don't need to look after another person and I can't do that with you." She said while handing Walden a goofy juice and a Pepsi to me and Alan before seating herself in the white leather armchair next to a large white fireplace.

"I can be a adult if I need to Bridget you need tell me what to do to stay with you?" Walden huffed announcing the fact he would change himself, and do anything just to be with the woman he had been smitten with since highschool.

Exhaling Bridget agitatedly stood standing over Walden to try and drill the unpleasant news in his brain.

"It's over. Walden I need someone else. I need someone else. This just isn't enough for me anymore, I need a loving relationship full of commitment not a childish man to look after." She sneered gesturing to the door.

"Fine. You want someone else? You don't want to be in a relationship of ten years? Then fine. I don't need this, I don't need you because if you truly ever cared or loved me then you would understand that you meant everything to me! But not anymore." Walden lost it, tears in his eyes as he looked at the woman who used to admire his childish personality and encourage his immature behaviour saying that it made him who he was.

Storming from the room Walden slammed the front door in saddened anger, I quickly went after him while Alan walked behind me grimacing at the ugly memory's that came from his divorce.

Walden stopped storming when he reached my car and banged his head against his fist as I got to him and abruptly pulled him into a hug.

I remembered the anger I felt, sadness when Peter (my ex) broke me. It felt like I was worthless, a fool and at the time I actually felt myself break and feel as though I were falling into an endless pit of hatred and loneliness.

Charlie gave me a hug that made me understand that I deserved better. So that's what I gave Walden, a hug.

I was instantly hugged back as his muscular arms encased me, he held me tight before he started falling down in tears. I held him tightly as he cried into my shoulder, Alan had caught up to us and was standing awkwardly in the background.

"It's ok. You will find someone who understands you, deserves, and know how to treat you!" I said gently before guiding the broken man into the back of my car.

I motioned to Alan he drive and he lit up before fluttering about, grabbed the towel from the back seat and taking my keys he leapt into the front seat while me and Walden sat in the back. Walden still crying into my shoulder but he was now grasping his hands tightly as he most likely remembered all the happy times and memory's he shared with the now cold ex-wife.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing other then my Oc Penny

Penny POV

"Are you ok?" I asked Walden gently as I drove us back to Malibu. Despite Alans attempts to go and get even more drunk at the bar, I deicided that wouldn't be the best move. Especially since his trousers were soaked in his own urine.

"I I will be. I think. I mean, I'll always love her but this has just made me understand that much more that I'm not meant to be with her if she can't understand what we had in the same way I saw it..." Walden murmered.

Staying quiet I parked my car in the garage and watched as Alan hastily woddle from the garage mumbling about changing and showering.

Rolling my eyes at him I walked Walden out the car and into the kitchen.

"Do you want a coffee, or would you rather sleep? You can sleep in Charlies room, he isn't going to be needing it and Berta made sure to clean it anyway." I asked Walden as he looked around unsure.

"I think I just need some time..." Walden murmered, nodding I led him to Charlies large bedroom and sat him on the bed to which he bounced slightly making me smile before asking if he needed anything and leaving at the no I recieved.

I made my way into my room and slumped onto my bed with a light groan.

My room was nearly the same size as Charlies with a ensuite bathroom. The walls of my room were a cream and I had made the wall oppisite the large window a deep plum colour with silver bordering in the middle. My bed was a double in light oak wood, light pink sheets and purple covers. Two bedside tables each matching the bed frame and had mismatched lamps, my chest of doors stood next to my bathroom door with a long pot ontop with little plants in.

I had a large mirror next to the bedroom door, hamper and small desk and chairs scattered around my room though around all my room large bookcases covered the bare walls stacked and chock full.

I quickly changed into some plaid pajamma pattern bottoms and slipped on a grey vest top. Yawning I slid into my crisp coverd knowing tomorrow I needed to find some new place to begin moving all well knowing that I needed to have the live sponge and Jake with me.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing other then my OC Penny, clothes are on Profile.

Penny POV

I awoke to Alan mumbling outside my bedroom door. Groaning I rolled of my warm bed sadly casting a longing glance at the warm, soft covers before opening the heavy door making Alan shriek in fear whilst placing a hand over his most likely racing heart.

"Did you have to do THAT!?" He huffed in his overly dramatic voice that made me roll my eyes and instead lean against the creaking door frame.

"Why are you pacing, mumbling and waking me up at..." I quickly glanced back at my alarm clock. "7 am?" I finished with holding a yawn. My annoying older brother huffed before standing straighter as if trying to show he held the higher grounds.

"Walden is buying the house, he is settling the papers later today!" Alan whined. I groaned at Alans 'emergency' which was just meaning that he needed to leave the Malibu beach house which was never really his. I rolled my eyes and shoved passed him determined to have coffee if I am to be up this early without good cause.

Upon reaching the kitchen I saw Walden sitting in Charlie's old seat drinking Bertas special brew of cinnamon coffee.

"Morning, you feel better today?" I asked gently before grasping a cup from its hanging spot on the side of the wall unit and filling it halfway before heading to the fridge and adding a splash of milk and sitting in front of Walden as he smiled at me blushing slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about last night... And thank you for allowing me to stay here, it really is an amazing house. And um... I was going to buy it..." Walden nervously announced before sipping a bit of coffee.

"Well the real estate agent is coming by today according to Alan for another tour, I will buy it than..." Walden murmured awkwardly.

"Thats my mother, and beware she sucks the soul out of young men with money" I smiled s Berta entered.

"Well she sure sucks something." Berta finished with a small grin and wave to me as I snickered at her crude words.

"Berta meet Walden Schmitt, he is buying the house later this afternoon!" I announced happily, though slightly sad I will be leaving the house where I had grown up and matured, lived with my brother... and the annoying leech also my brother. There were just so many amazing memory's here and I don't know that I was ready to let them go just yet.

Berta simply looked Walden up and down and puckered her lips in an amusing way to the shifty man opposite me before heading out into the living room most likely on her way to begin cleaning the bedrooms.

"Berta was Charlies house cleaner. So what are your first plans with the house?" I asked curiously.

"Well she seems nice... think she will carry on and be my cleaner? And I don't really know... I'm still trying to sort out what to do with my life now Bridgett's gone..." I nodded a little before grabbing the newspaper from the centre of the table and looking up houses and apartments to rent.

"I'm sure she wil-" I was cut of when the woman in question shouted from the living room. "I will clean anything for him!"

I laughed lightly at Waldens blushing face before grinning happily and giggled slightly.

"I know, Alan was panicking outside my bedroom about losing the house he managed to live in against Charlies wishes for years." I said trying to calm Walden down but instead made his cheeks flush gently.

"Well you can redecorate, that would keep your mind busy for a little while, and give you a little more free reign over the house" I suggested looking at a house in particular, I know that I had a large lump sum of money mum put in my bank for college and when I instead got a apprenticeship she waved her hand and said to keep it.

"That is a great idea! I can modern it up a little, add some colours in here, paint the walls..." Walden announced happy with the new project he had on his hands.

"Don't forget you can chose what to do with the three bedrooms, mine was a gym Alans was a guest room and Jakes just a storage room we cleaned up into a bedroom. Maybe you can make one a game room?" I suggested with a smile.

"That is a great idea!" Walden exclaimed in glee before deflating a little.

"So... where are you going to go?" He asked a little deflated making me frown slightly.

"Well I will get a apartment, Alan will most likely sponge of me or mum..." I said pausing at the debating look coating his face.

"You know... I can't decorate... all on my own. Maybe you could stay... a little while " Walden announced a little nervous before Alan some how managed to appear as if by magic.

"Hey! You no I could help you decorate I had some great plans like maybe turn this part into a family area with games ect." Alan butted in sliding into the chair Jake usually occupies.

"But I don't have a family..." Walden trailed of awkwardly.

"Well no not now but you can meet some one and have a couple of kids" Alan spurted with a sly smile.

"Alan, a word please." I said stiffly and walked into the living room, I vaguely heard Alan spring some sarcastic comment to Walden about women and sisters, to get his cheap ass moving I barked his name loudly repressing my anger. Always something I hated about Alan, the way he abused Charlies family loyalty and spent his money and forced his presence knowing when he was intruding.

"What?" Alan sighed with a innocent look painting his features.

"Stop it. Stop trying to worm your way into his house, and his money! He has just come out of a long relationship, last thing he needs is you pushing your way into his life for the advantages that you are trying to weasle out of him! Like he doesn't need you reminding him that he has no childeren and his family life is being pushed away let alone you forming the depressive thoughts in his mind when he is obviously sad and in need of a true friend. Now if you try to be a friend with him, without taking advantage of him I will let it go but you have no right to try and slime your way into his life when all you have are selfish motives!" I snapped at him. He had the sense to appear guilty.

"But its my home!" He whined.

"NO! No its not. You were a guest. You slimed your way here and you know what the only reason was why Charlie allowed you to stay that long? Because of Jake. You did not deserve to sponge of Charlie because all he wanted was a easy life at his own pace, he had to change his entire life to suit your needs, your problems and your life which he had made clear he wanted to be parted from!" I snapped at him furious that he was trying to pressure the kind man into spilling his money just because Alan had no control over how he spent his.

Alan backed down and slithered from the room as Berta clapped.

"Thank god, somone finally put him in his place! Good for you Penny" She said grinning as she passed me patting me fondly on the shoulder and went to do the laundry judging by the sheets in her arms. I followed her and took my seat in front of Walden who was looking at me with a smile, judging by the look in his eyes her heard everything I just said.

"I'm sorry about Alan, I really am. But to your earlier enquiry, I would love to help you but I can visit you everyday after work and help you get decorated if you wish?" I said smiling as he grinned.

"I would appreciate that, you seem to be the only one really looking out for me at the moment and your right I don't need people flocking me for my money or treating me like a charity case." Walden admitted a little sadly while I nodded.

"I will be a friend to you, and help you get on your feet so don't worry, I am looking for apartments in Malibu and by the looks of it their are a few not too far from here, so I can visit you whenever you need." I said smiling as he grinned before a loud exclamation of 'hello' from my mother startled us and looked to the door frame where my pink suited mother stood proudly grinning at Walden and me.

"You have excellent taste in men darling!" My oh so proud mother said as she leered at the now awkward Walden.

"Mum, this is Walden Shmitt, he has offered to buy the house, and he is a close friend." I said a little awkwardly before turning to him.

"And Walden, meet my mother the realestate woman with the papers for the house Evelyn Harper!" I announced with a mocking little bow making my mum roll her eyes and sway her hips into the chair between us.

"So you want to buy the house?" And from there on they discussed the building, costs ect. While I went and got dressed for the day mentally preparing to ask mum if she had any apartments in Malibu to rent after she finished with Walden before needing to start packing.


End file.
